harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Peter Pettigrew
Peter "Glizdogon" Pettigrew (ur. ok. 1960 – zm. 7 marca 1998 r.) — śmierciożerca; kiedyś przyjaciel Jamesa Pottera, Syriusza Blacka i Remusa Lupina, jeden z Huncwotów. Kawaler Orderu Merlina pierwszej klasy. Peter urodził się w 1960 roku. W młodości uczęszczał do Hogwartu, jako mieszkaniec Gryffindoru. Tam poznał Jamesa Pottera, Syriusza Blacka i Remusa Lupina, z którymi stworzył Mapę Huncwotów. Nauczył się także nielegalnie przemieniać w szczura. Po ukończeniu edukacji stał się podwójnym agentem Voldemorta. W 1981 roku dołączył do zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta zdradzając Lily i Jamesa Potterów. Peter bojąc się konsekwencji wrobił w to Syriusza Blacka, a sam odciął sobie palec i jako szczur uciekł do ścieków. Świat czarodziejów uwierzył więc, że Syriusz zdradził Potterów i zamknął go w Azkabanie, a Pettigrew miał polec z nim w walce. Przybłąkał się do rodziny Weasley i został domowych zwierzątkiem Ronalda Weasleya o imieniu Parszywek. Przez trzy lata (od 1991 do 1993 roku) mieszkał z Ronem w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Ujawnił się w 1994, a rok później pomógł odrodzić się Czarnemu Panu na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton. Zmarł w 1997 podczas potyczki w dworze Malfoya uduszony przez własną, srebrną dłoń. Biografia Wczesne życie Peter Pettigrew urodził się około 1960 roku Był w tym samym roku w Hogwarcie, co James Potter urodzony 27 marca 1960 roku w rodzinie czarodziejów czystej krwi. Nauka w Hogwarcie W 1971 roku, thumb|left|176px|Peter w latach szkolnychw wieku jedenastu lat Peter dostał list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, informujący o przyjęciu go do placówki. W celu edukacji kupił lub odziedziczył różdżkę, możliwe, że w sklepie Ollivanderów na ulicy Pokątnej. Po przyjeździe do zamku został przydzielony do Domu Lwa, Gryffindoru. Poznał tam Jamesa Pottera, Remusa Lupina i Syriusza Blacka, z którymi się zaprzyjaźnił. Często przebywali razem w gospodzie Trzy Miotły, gdzie obsługiwała ich Madame Rosmerta. Według Minerwy McGonagall James i Syriusz byli idolami Petera, a chłopak nie dorównywał im talentem, zawsze grał w drugiej lidze. Wiadomo także, że w latach szkolnych był beznajdziejny w pojedynkach Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu, rozdział Mapa Huncwotów, str. 220 . On, James Potter i Syriusz Black odkryli wkrótce, że Remus Lupin jest wilkołakiem. Pomimo tego, nie odtrącili Remusa. Znaleźli sposób, by dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa w czasie pełni księżyca, kiedy ulegał transformacji. Przez trzy lata uczyli się, jak stać się animagiem, aż do skutku. Peter mógł zmieniać się w szczura. Z tego też powodu, przyjaciele nazwali go Glizdogonem. Czwórka stworzyła wkrótce Mapę Huncwotów, która pokazywała wiele tajemnych pomieszczeń w Hogwarcie i przejść do Hogsmeade. Sporządzić ją pomógł im fakt, iż codziennie włóczyli się po zamku. Wkrótce została ona skonfiskowana przez woźnego, Argusa Filcha. Pierwsza wojna czarodziejów thumb|300px|Fotografia przedstawiająca członków Zakonu Feniksa (Pettigrew pomiędzy Lily i Jamesem Potterami). Po przejęciu świata czarodziejów przez Lorda Voldemorta Pettigrew dołączył do grona jego popleczników. Czarnoksiężnik kazał mu szpiegować członków Zakonu Feniksa. Peter postanowił wykonać zadanie i dołączył do organizacji, donosząc Voldemortowi o nowych działaniach Zakonu. Został uwieczniony na fotografii przedstawiającej członków grupy, gdzie stał między Jamesem i Lily Potterami. Zdrada W 1980 roku Sybilla Trelawney wypowiedziała przepowiednie, według której pod koniec lipca miał się narodzić chłopiec, mający moc równą Voldemortowi. Treść przepowiedni podsłuchał Severus Snape i przekazał Czarnemu Panu. W tym samym czasie Albus Dumbledore ukrył Lily i Jamesa Potterów za pomocą zaklęcia Fideliusa. Małżeństwo na swojego Strażnika Tajemnicy typowało Syriusza Blacka, lecz ten odmówił na rzecz Petera. Tak więc Pettigrew został Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Potterów. Peter wydał ''małżeństwo Lordowi Voldemortowi, który w 1981 roku zabił Potterów, tracąc moc usiłując zamordować ich rocznego synka Harry'ego. Oprócz Lily Potter i Jamesa Pottera, tylko Syriusz Black wiedział, kto jest Strażnikiem. Syriusz chciał zemścić się za śmierć przyjaciela i jego żony. Gdy osaczył Glizdogona w centrum mugolskiego miasta, Pettigrew krzyknął, że Syriusz zdradził Potterów tak, by wszyscy naokoło go słyszeli. Zabił dwunastu mugoli za pomocą zaklęcia Avada Kedavra. Aby schronić się przed Syriuszem i jednocześnie uwolnić się od ewentualnych zarzutów, Peter odciął sobie palec, a następnie zamienił się w szczura i uciekł do kanałów. Dzięki temu cała społeczność czarodziejów uznała go za poległego w walce ze zdrajcą i zabójcą. Black został zesłany do Azkabanu. Peter został niesłusznie odznaczony Orderem Merlina pierwszej klasy za bohaterskie zachowanie w obliczu śmierci. Jego matka dostała palec syna w szkatułce − największy fragment jego ciała. Zamiana w Parszywka thumb|left|Pettigrew w ciele ParszywkaPeter ukrywał się jako szczur. Chciał mieć na bieżąco wszelkie informacje ze świata czarodziejów, więc przybłąkał się do rodziny Weasleyów. Został przygarnięty przez Percy'ego Weasleya, który później oddał go Ronowi. Było jasne, że Parszywek nie jest zwykłym szczurem. Zwierzęta te żyją kilka lat, natomiast Parszywek był u Weasleyów aż dwanaście. 1991 − 1992 W 1991 roku Ron rozpoczął pierwszy rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Peter pod postacią Parszywka był z chłopcem od pierwszej podróży do zamku, aż do zakończenia roku szkolnego. Pierwszego września 1991 Parszywek razem z Ronem i Harrym Potterem jechał Ekspresem Londyn-Hogwart. Gdy Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe i Gregory Goyle wsiedli do przedziału szczur ugryzł tego trzeciego. Ron stwierdził, że jest z niego jednak jakiś pożytek. Później ćwiczył na Pettigrew zaklęcie zmieniające barwę sierści, jednak bezskutecznie. 1992 − 1993 W roku szkolnym 1992 − 1993 Glizdogon wciąż wcielał się w postać szura Rona Weasleya. Po raz kolejny przebywał w Hogwarcie, kiedy to po raz drugi otwarta została legendarna Komnata Tajemnic. Przez to, że Ron złamał różdżkę nie wychodziło mu wiele zaklęć. Podczas lekcji transmutacji Weasley próbował zamienić Petera w kieliszek, lecz nie mógł pozbyć się jego ogona. 1993 − 1994 W 1993 roku, Syriusz Black uciekł z Azkabanu. Na wieść o tym Peter w ciele Parszywka zaczął łysieć i chudnąć. Ron myślał, że było to spowodowane najpierw podróżą rodziny Weasleyów do Egiptu, a później ciągłym zagrożeniem, ze strony kota Hermiony – Krzywołapa. Ujawnienie się thumb|270px|Pettigrew schwytany przez Syriusza i Remusa Tego samego roku, Pettigrew został zdemaskowany przez Syriusza i Remusa. Syriusz Black rozpoznał Petera na zdjęciu z ''Proroka, które przedstawiało rodzinę Weasleyów na wczasach w Egipcie. Od tego czasu Pettgrew żył w stresie, z powodu strachu przed Blackiem. Sytuacje pograszał fakt, iż polował na niego kot Hermiony − Krzywołap, by dostarczyć go Syriuszowi. W 1994 roku Remus Lupin dowiedział się prawdy o Peterze i postanowił pomóc Blackowi go zabić. Pod koniec roku szkolnego Syriusz pod postacią psa (był animagiem) zaciągnął Rona wraz z Parszywkiem do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Później dołączyli do nich Remus, Harry Potter i Hermiona Granger. Syriusz i Remus wyjaśnili dzieciom, iż Pettigrew jest animagiem, szpiegiem Voldemorta oraz zdrajcą Lily i Jamesa Potterów. Łapa i Lunatyk chcieli go zabić, ale Harry w akcie łaski ocalił go. Zgodził się natomiast, by wydać go dementorom. Ocalenie życia Peterowi sprawiło, że miał on dług wdzięczności wobec chłopca. Gdy prowadzili Petera do zamku okazało się, że jest pełnia księżyca. Remus chcąc, nie chcąc zmienił się w wilkołaka, Syriusz próbował go powstrzymać pod postacią psa, a Peter wykorzystał zamieszanie i uciekł zamieniając się w szczura. Druga wojna czarodziejów Odnalezienie Czarnego Pana thumb|left|Peter w 1998 roku Po swojej ucieczce z Hogwartu, Pettigrew odnalazł swojego mistrza – Lorda Voldemorta w albańskiej puszczy. Postanowił pomóc mu się odrodzić. Po drodzę spotkał pracownicę Ministerstwa Magii, Berte Jorkins spędzającą urlop w Albanii. Udało mu się obezwładnić Jorkins, a informacje które od niej zdobył przekazał Voldemortowi. Dotyczyły one Turnieju Trójmagicznego, który miał się odbyć w Hogwarcie. Kobieta została przez niego zabita. Kiedy dotarł do Czarnego Pana doił dla niego jad z węża czarnoksiężnika – Nagini. Jad ten powodował, że Voldemort stał się silniejszy i odzyskał prowizoryczne ciało. Niósł słabe ciało Voldemorta z Albanii, aż do wioski Little Hangleton w Wielkiej Brytanii. Osiedlił się z Czarnym Panem w dawnym domu czarnoksiężnika. Pettigrew starał się przekonać Voldemorta, by użył do procesu odrodzenia krew innego czarodzieja, zamiast Harry'ego Pottera. Sam−Wiesz−Kto zauważył, iż Peter boi się go dotykać, a zawsze gdy patrzy mu w oczy trzęsie się. Odrodzenie Voldemorta Gdy Harry został przeniesiony w czasie z Turnieju Trójmagicznego na cmentarz rezydencji Riddle'ów, Peter zabił Cedrika Diggory'ego na rozkaz Voldemorta, a później przeprowadził rytuał, który pozwolił odrodzić się Voldemortowi. W czasie rytuału poświęcił swoją rękę, za co otrzymał od Sami-Wiecie-Kogo nową – ze srebra. Służący Po tych wydarzeniach Pettigrew został oddelegowany do "pomocy" Severusowi Snape'owi. W rzeczywistości jednak, pełnił funkcję służącego. W siódmym tomie przebywał w rezydencji Malfoyów, gdzie także był traktowany jak służący. Potyczka w dworze Malfoya i śmierć W książce Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley i Hermiona Granger zostali schwytani i trafili do rezydencji Malfoyów. Podczas ucieczki zostali nakryci przez Petera Pettigrew. Glizdogon przypomniał sobie, że Harry ocalił mu życie i przez chwilę zawahał się, czy powinien interweniować. W tym momencie srebrna ręka zwróciła się przeciw niemu i udusiła go. W filmie zaś został oszołomiony przez Zgredka. Po śmierci Nie wiadomo co stało się z jego zwłokami po śmierci. Możliwe, że zostały w lochach dworu Malfoya. Peter dotarł do próżni, w której do końca przebywał, bez możliwości wrócenia na świat jako duch. Wygląd thumb|268pxPeter miał wyraz twarzy podobny do szczura i był dość niski. Miał małe, wodniste oczy, spiczasty nos i piskliwy głos, co mogło być skutkiem długoletniej przemiany w Parszywka. W młodości miał brązowe włosy, które z czasem przerzedziły się i zmieniły kolor, przy czym Pettigrew wyłysiał. Przez ten czas też schudł. Od roku 1981 nie miał wskazującego palca prawej ręki, gdyż bojąc się zemsty Syriusza upozorował własną śmierć, odciął sobie go (by myślano, że tylko to z niego zostało) i przemienił się w szczura. W 1995 roku poświęcił całą rękę na prośbę Czarnego Pana, a ten wyczarował mu nową. Osobowość Mimo przydziału do Gryffindoru, domu słynącego z wyjątkowej odwagi, Peter był bardzo tchórzliwy. Bardziej trafne byłoby umieszczenie go w Slytherinie, którego mieszkańcy odznaczali się sprytem. Ponadto większość śmierciożerców było w młodości w Domu Węża. Możliwe, iż Tiara Przydziału pomyliła się przy jego przydziale lub odczuła w chłopcu potencjał oraz chęć wykazania się. Peter od najmłodszych lat był słaby w pojedynkowaniu się. Nie mógł wykazać się mądrością, postanowił więc zabłysnąć sławą. Dlatego właśnie dołączył do Huncwotów − centrum zainteresowania wśród uczniów Hogwartu. Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności *Czarna magia − biorąc pod uwagę, że Peter był śmierciożercą można przypuszczać, iż znał się na Czarnej Magii. Możliwe, że pobierał nauki od Czarnego Pana. *Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne − Glizdogon umiał także rzucać Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne. W 1994 roku na cmentarzu w Little Whinging za pomocą Avada Kedavra zabił Cedrika Diggory'ego. *Animag − jako animag Pettigrew mógł zamieniać się w szczura. Pod jego postanią spędził dwanaście lat w rodzinie Weasley. Relacje Huncwoci thumb|left|238px|HuncwociPeter poznał Jamesa Pottera, Remusa Lupina i Syriusza Blacka w latach szkolnych. Razem z nimi stworzył Mapę Huncwotów. Według profesor McGonagall, Potter i Black byli idolami Glizdogona, a ten nie dorównywał im talentem. Był zafascynowany ich popularnością wśród studentów oraz umiejętnościami magicznymi. Chociaż Peter był o niebo gorszy od reszty, Huncwoci z nieznanych przyczyn postanowili przyjąć go do swojej bandy. Gdy grupa dowiedziała się, iż Remus jest wilkołakiem starali się mu pomóc, przemienili się dla niego w animagów. Mimo, że James i Peter się przyjaźnili Pettigrew po zakończeniu nauki w Hogwarcie wydał małżeństwo Czarnemu Panu i nie wykazał przy tym skruchy. Syriusz Black polecił Lily i Jamesowi zrobić Petera swoim Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, wierząc że stanie na wysokości zadania. Gdy dowiedział się co zrobił Glizdogon postanowił się zemścić i go zabić, jednak bezskutecznie. Przez dwanaście lat wierzył, iż chłopak nie żyje. Kiedy dowiedział się o drugim życiu Pettigrew uciekł z Azkabanu i przysiąkł sobie, że się zemści. thumb|242px|Syriusz i Peter Podczas potyczki we Wrzeszczącej Chacie Syriusz jest gotów zabić Petera, nie wykazuje skruchy mimo przyjaźni w latach szkolnych. Glizdogon błagał go o litość. Później Black zgodził się oddać go w ręce dementorów. Stosunek Remusa Lupina do Pettigrew był obojętny. Przeżył on szok po śmierci Potterów, nie zachował się jednak tak jak Black i nie próbował odszukać lub zabić Glizdogona. W 1993, we Wrzeszczącej Chacie pokazał, że po dwunastu latach gotów jest go zamodować. Za namową Harry'ego Pottera zgodził się jednak na oddanie go w ręce dementorów. Harry Potter Wiadomo, że miał wobec niego dług wdzięczności, gdyż uratował mu życie, gdy Syriusz i Remus próbowali go zabić. Mógł mu przypominać Jamesa i tak samo mu imponować. Harry jednak nie mógł znieść, że Peter wydał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. W 1997 roku Glizdogon wachał się nad wypuszczeniem Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół z celi w dworze Malfoya. Lord Voldemort thumb|leftPeter bał się Czarnego Pana od czasu ich pierwszego spotkania. Postanowił pomóc Voldemortowi odzyskać moc dojąc Nagini. W 1994 roku przyczynił się do zmartwychwstania swojego pana, za co Ten−Którego−Imienia−Nie−Wolno−Wymawiać okazał mu wdzięczność. Czarny Pan wyczuwał, że Peter jest tchórzem i ma do niego respekt. Wierzył jednak, że pomoże mu odzyskać siły. Severus Snape W latach szkolnych Peter razem z Jamesem Potterem, Syriuszem Blackiem i Remusem Lupinem zabawiał się dręcząc Severusa Snape'em, ucznia Slytherinu. Pettigrew nie darzył go więc zbytnią sympatią. W 1996 roku Glizdogon został wysłany przez Lorda Voldemorta na Spinner's End, aby pomagać Snape'owi. Okazało się jednak, że jest on pewnego rodzaju sługą, wypełniającym wszelkie zachcianki Severusa. Ronald Weasley Peter przez dwanaście lat był w posiadaniu rodziny Weasley. Na początku miał go Percy, lecz w późniejszym czasie oddał szczura Ronowi. Glizdogon pod postacią Parszywka spędził z Ronem trzy lata w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa W Hogwarcie. Pomógł chłopcu, gdy Gregory Goyle chciał w 1991 roku ukraść z ich przedziału czekoladową żabę. Weasley uważał Parszywka za bezużytecznego, aczkolwiek był z nim związany. Przeraził się, gdy Krzywołap rzekomo zabił Pettigrew. Kiedy Ron dowiedział się, iż Peter jest sługą Voldemorta oraz zdrajcą Lily i Jamesa Potterów gotów był się jego pozbyć. Hermiona Granger thumb|179px|Hermiona GrangerHermiona Granger poznała Pettigrew w 1991 roku pod postacią szczura, Parszywka. Jak okazało się, że Krzywołap zjadł Parszywka ta próbowała odnaleźć szczura. W 1994 roku we Wrzeszczącej Chacie Peter prosił ją o wybaczenie i pomoc. Ostatni raz Hermiona i Peter spotkali się w 1998 roku, w czasie potyczki w dworze Malfoya. Dziewczyna dowiedziała się o jego śmierci po walce. Śmierciożercy Śmierciożercy nie darzyli Petera sympatią i wykorzystywali jako sługę. W 1996 roku Narcyza Malfoy i Bellatriks Lestrange wydawały się być bardzo szczęśliwe widząc Pettigrew w mieszkaniu Severusa Snape'a na Spinner's End. Albus Dumbledore Kiedy Pettigrew uczył się w Hogwarcie, Albus Dumbledore był dyrektorem. Możliwe, że się przyjaźnili, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, iż razem uczestniczyli w spotkaniach Zakonu Feniksa podczas pierwszej wojny czarodziejów. Kiedy Pettigrew zniknął, Dumbledore, tak jak inni, uwierzył, że Glizdogon poległ w walce z Syriuszem Blackiem. Dowiedział się prawdy dopiero w 1994 roku i powiedział Harry'emu Potterowi, iż Peter ma teraz dług życia wobec chłopca. Minerwa McGonagall thumb|left|158px|Minerwa McGonagallGdy Minerwa McGonagall w 1993 roku wspominała Pettigrew, mówiła że żałuje, iż była dla niego trochę za ostra w latach jego edukacji w Hogwarcie. Była smutna z powodu jego rzekomej śmierci. Madame Rosmerta W 1993 roku Madame Rosmerta określiła go mianem grubego małego chłopca, który zawsze włóczył się za Syriuszem i Jamesem po Hogwarcie. Rodzice Nie wiele wiadomo o relacjach Petera z rodzicami. Kiedy Peter upozorował śmierć jego matka nie mogła pozbierać się po wstrząsie, który przeżyła. Ministerstwo Magii pragnąc jej pomóc odznaczył Pettigrew Orderem Merlina pierwszej klasy. Dano jej także palec syna. Nie wiadomo, czy kiedykolwiek dowiedzieli się, czy Peter żyje. Etymologia *Nazwisko Pettigrew może pochodzić od słów 'petit' mały i 'grew' wzrastać, rosnąć lub 'gros' gruby. Możliwe, że nawiązuje do angielskich słów 'petty' ważny lub 'pet' domowe. *Imię Peter pochodzi od greckiego słowa 'petros' skała. Jest to też imię jednego z apostołów, który był najbardziej zaufanym uczniem Jezusa. Za kulisami *W postać Petera wcielają się w adaptacjach filmowych: Timothy Spall (dorosły), Charles Hughes (młody) i szczur Dex (w postaci Parszywka). *W książce brakuje mu palca wskazującego, w filmie zaś serdecznego. *Glizdogon występuje we wszystkich, siedmiu tomach oraz filmach. W pierwszej i drugiej części jest jednak widoczny pod postacią szczura, w Zakonie Feniksa ''tylko w myślodsiewni. *Pettigrew jako jedyny znany śmierciożerca, był w dzieciństwie w Gryffindorze. *J.K. Rowling oznajmiła, że planowała ulokowanie Petera na stanowisku nauczyciela obrony przed Czarną Magią w ''Czarze Ognia. Występowanie thumb|Peter w wieku 15 lat *''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) *Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film)'' *''Pottermore'' en:Peter Pettigrew de:Peter Pettigrew ru:Питер Петтигрю fi:Peter Piskuilan nl:Peter Pippeling Kategoria:Animagowie Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Śmierciożercy Kategoria:Zmarli w 1998 Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1971 Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1960 Kategoria:Huncwoci Kategoria:Kawalerzy Orderu Merlina Kategoria:Uczestnicy potyczki w Dworze Malfoy'a Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi